vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grayson Gilbert
Grayson Gilbert was Jeremy Gilbert's father, Elena Gilbert's uncle/adoptive father, and the husband of Miranda Sommers-Gilbert. On May 23, 2009, Grayson and Miranda drowned after their car ran off of Wickery Bridge and into the lake. He died in place of Elena. It is later revealed during the first half of Season Five that Grayson Gilbert was a vampire hunter and led the Town Council through difficult times like Mikael's arrival - having plans if the council were ever to be compromised, and that he was also a member of the Augustine Society, and like the Whitmore family he tortured and experimented on the vampires. Grayson was a member of the Gilbert Family and a vampire hunter, he was also a member of the Town Council and the Augustine Society. History Grayson learned at an early age about the existence of vampires, possibly from his father, and he told his younger brother John all about it. They both grew up firmly believing all vampires are evil and must be destroyed. Grayson and John had read every journal written by Johnathan Gilbert, their ancestor from 1864. From the journals they gleaned much of the town's secret history, and eventually Grayson and John both wore the Gilbert rings. As an adult he became a doctor and had a clinic on a property that he and his wife Miranda owned. Late one night, Grayson's brother John brought Isobel, his pregnant lover, to Grayson's office. Grayson agreed to deliver the baby, and together with his wife adopted her and named her Elena. Grayson protected Elena all his life from the world of vampires until he died. Elena later learned that her parents had knowledge of the existence of vampires, and even possessed weapons to hunt and kill vampires, hidden behind a false wall in a closet at their lake house. The night Grayson and Miranda died, Elena had ditched family night and gone to a bonfire party with her friends. On their way home from picking her up, their car went over the Wickery Bridge, trapping the three of them underwater. Miranda quickly lost consciousness, but although Grayson and Elena were still alive, they were unable to open the car doors to escape. Grayson ultimately drowned after refusing help from Stefan Salvatore until he had rescued Elena. When Stefan came back for them, they were both dead. Elena has felt some responsibility for their death, as the reason they were out driving that night was to pick her up. Later, when John explains the Gilbert rings to Jeremy, he confirms that the ring didn't work to save Grayson because he did not die a supernatural death, the only kind from which the ring could have protected him. Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Elena is stunned to see a picture of her father with her deceased college roommate Megan and asks why Megan has a picture with her father. Later, it is learned from Wes Maxfield that Grayson was a member of the secret society Augustine, and Wes somehow knew Grayson. In The Cell Elena sees a photo of her father in the Whitmore house, revealing he was in fact an Augustine member who tortured vampires like the Whitmores. When Elena tells Damon about her father she starts crying and tells him, she understood that he was a member of the Town Council and a vampire hunter, but she didn't understand how he could be a member of the Augustine Society, who tortured and experimented on vampires, while he was so kind and good to his family, Damon tells her people aren't always who they seem to be and Elena then continues to cry about her father. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, he is seen in flashbacks to when Elena was a little girl. It is revealed that he helped Megan with a disease with vampire blood and that he is the inspiration for what Wes is doing to the vampires. Name Grayson is of Old English origin, and the meaning is "son of the gray-haired man". Appearances Season 1 * Several episodes (only in photos) * Mentioned several times by members and friends of the Gilbert family Season 3 * The Departed (flashback) Season 5 * I Know What You Did Last Summer (in photo with Megan) * The Cell (in photo) * Fifty Shades of Grayson (flashback) Season 6 *''Black Hole Sun'' (flashback) Trivia *He and Miranda were killed before the Pilot in a car accident *Grayson Gilbert and his wife Miranda Sommers-Gilbert have the longest episode span between first mention and first appearance. *It has been confirmed by Julie Plec that there was nothing supernatural about his or Miranda's death. * Grayson's personality is in many ways the opposite of his brother's, John, personality. ** Grayson and Jenna has a friendly relationship and often exchange words without restriction. Grayson is very loving with his family and he is doing his best to protect his family from the supernatural (Grayson did not mention anything about the supernatural to Elena, even though she had already passed the age to know the secret.) ** John and Jenna have a negative, cold, unstable relationship and Jenna openly shows her hatred for him. John usually tries to live with his family, but often, Jenna, Elena and Jeremy showed their displeasure by family moments with him. * In the novels, Grayson's name is Thomas Gilbert. * He had some kind of connection with Megan. Some people speculate that he was her father. ** In Fifty Shades of Grayson, it's revealed that as a child Megan had a rare heart condition, and that Grayson was the one to save her life by injecting vampire blood into her. * He was a member of a secret society known as Augustine and had ties with Wes Maxfield. * It is assumed by the photo of the Whitmore that Grayson and the Gilbert family was close with the Whitmore family until their deaths. * In I'll Remember, it's revealed that his adoptive daughter/niece will follow him into the medical field by choosing Medicine in her Sophmore year at Whitmore and is now a Pre-Med student. *He was mentioned by Tripp in Yellow Ledbetter and appeared in Black Hole Sun, a brief flashback. Gallery S4ep1p30.png VDs3.jpg Family1x.jpg|Picture Family2x.jpg|Picture2 GraysonMirandaGilbert.png|Photograph Miranda_and_Grayson.jpg|Grayson from season 1 The-Vampire-Diaries-Elenas-Parents2.jpg 3x22-04.jpeg grayson-gilbert-drowns.jpg|Grayson drowns Megan with Grayson TVD 5x01.jpg|Grayson with Megan Society.png|A Picture showing members of Augustine, including Grayson Gilbert. Grayson Gilbert.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gilbert Family Category:Humans Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists